The present invention relates to the control of pests and, more particularly, to a non-hazardous pest control agent (a.k.a. pesticide) that eliminates pests through either neural effects of a component or mechanical puncture of the exoskeleton and also, through the neurally effective component entering the puncture. Throughout this description, the term “pest” shall include, without limitation, insects and arachnids.
Insects and other pests have long plagued humankind. Over the years, various approaches have been taken to control pests and especially insects, and none have been completely satisfactory.
For example, the use of complex, organic insecticides, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,784 and 4,308,279, are expensive to produce, can be hazardous to man, domestic animals, and the environment, and frequently are effective only on certain groups of insects. Moreover, the target insects often build an immunity to the insecticide.
Another approach employs absorbent organic polymers for widespread dehydration of the insects. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,251; 4,983,390; 4,818,534; and 4,983,389. However, this approach is limited predominantly to aquatic environments, and it likewise relies on hazardous chemical insecticidal agents. Further, the addition of essential oils is primarily as an insect attractant.
In addition, this approach is based on the selective absorption of a thin layer of insect wax from the exoskeleton and not to a puncture of the exoskeleton. [Sci. Pharm. Proc. 25th, Melchor et al, pp. 589–597 (1966)].
The use of inorganic salts as components of pesticides is reported by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,284 and 4,948,013, European Patent Application No. 462 347, Chemical Abstracts 119(5):43357q (1993) and Farm Chemicals Handbook, page c102 (1987). These references disclose the inclusion of these components but not the puncturing of the exoskeleton of the insect by the salts.
The applicants are also aware of the following which disclose pesticides and insecticides: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,526, 4,834,977, 5,110,594, 5,271,947 and 5,342,630.
The marketplace is replete with toxic chemical insecticidal agents that are offensive to apply and, more importantly, pose a danger to humans and the environment.
It would be greatly advantageous to solve these problems with a pesticidal agent/composition that works neurally and with a penetrating substance to kill pests, thereby eliminating the need for any chemicals which are toxic to humans and domestic animals.